1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self service check cashing apparatus and method. More particularly, the invention is a self service check cashing apparatus and method that utilize biometric technology for secure check cashing transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Banking systems are becoming more and more user friendly to accommodate banking customers. Automatic teller machines, or ATMs, have led the way in providing convenience to customers. Banking systems are not limited to ATMs and can take various other forms, such as a check cashing machine. A check cashing machine can save time and money, and can take the place of a bank teller having to process a customer""s check.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 430,379, issued to Massey, shows an ornamental design of a check cashing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,103, issued to DeBan et al., describes an automated identification and verification system that utilizes universal face memory (UFM). The invention relates generally to automated banking systems and more specifically relates to a system of cashing documents such as checks, which in one case utilizes a customer operated ATM. The invention also relates to equipment at a teller""s station, where a human teller also participates in the identification and verification of a customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,553, issued to Hyde, Jr., discloses an automated self-service method of, and system for, cashing checks, typically without human intervention. The system includes a check cashing database that contains customer records for registered customers. A plurality of administrative modules are provided with which individuals may register themselves and their checks and communicate with customer service representatives. A check cashing server communicates with check cashing transaction modules. The check cashing server receives check cashing requests from the check cashing transaction modules. The check cashing server processes check requests by comparing information in the request with criteria derived from the check cashing database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,011, issued to Morrison, Jr., teaches a system and method by which customers may be readily identified prior to check cashing. Each customer is issued an individualized customer identification card having at least a personalized multi digit customer identification number. The customer identification card can also be encoded with additional personal data identifying the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,273, issued to Shah, shows a method and system for automated check cashing in which an approved payee is allowed to cash a bank check payable to the payee by a previously identified maker. The method and system is usable for check cashing systems that are not associated with a particular bank and are of the type in which a computer records specific information about the payee and about checks to be cashed by the payee prior to allowing the payee to use the system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,738 and 6,149,056, issued to Stinson et al., describe an automated check cashing unit which includes an input device to generate input signals in response to inputs from a customer, a storage device which includes a database of customer information, a check reader to receive and read a check to be processed, a cash dispenser and an electronic processor. The processor may be further configured to confirm the identification of the customer based on biometric information such as a customer""s fingerprint or an image of the customer""s face.
The Stinson patents are the only patents of which Applicant is aware that utilize biometric information and technology in an automated check cashing apparatus. However, this technology is not useful if the biometric data in a database is different than that provided at the time of transaction. What is needed is an automated check cashing system and method that makes better use of biometric data.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a self service check cashing apparatus, for use by a customer wishing to cash a check. The apparatus utilizes biometric technology for security against fraudulent check cashing. A method for utilizing the self service check cashing apparatus is also provided. Thumb prints and photos are used as part of the authentication process. The apparatus is also directly connected to a check verification network to insure accurate transactions. Optical character recognition (OCR) and magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) can be utilized as check reading technology by the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide protection and security against check fraud.
It is another object of the invention to increase the efficiency of an entity that provides a check cashing apparatus to its customers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide greater convenience and access to customers who want to cash checks.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a simple cash checking alternative for people who do not have a checking account.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.